An object of the invention is to present a hydraulic module that can be used, for example, in motor vehicles, but also in other areas, as a drive or actuator for functional elements, in particular, wherever there is a requirement for high power in a small design.
An object of the invention is also to present a hydraulic module with a very small design, and which, together with the at least one actuated control element, or actuator, forms a hydraulic system that is fully enclosed from the outside and requires only electric lines for power supply and/or actuation.